New Day
by tobekmn
Summary: This story explores a world with Meredith without Derek Shepherd. Who is she without him and how does she move on?
1. Chapter 1: Avoidance

There were moments that she thought of just giving up. But those moments were short lived, thoughts of her children invaded and quickly consumed her mind. Meredith could never leave her children, she just loved them too much. Ever since Derek died, she only found joy in her kids and sometimes at work when a special case came around and then some days when Alex managed to make her laugh. However aside from that, she felt total emptiness.

Empty.

That was the one word that could really sum up how she felt. The feeling was never ending, she missed Derek so much that it physically hurt. She had it all. She had an incredibly handsome and caring husband, one of the most rewarding jobs ever, and the most adorable kids you could ask for. Life was great to say the least. But then suddenly it all stopped. As if everything was moving in slow motion, her life as Meredith once knew it, was now something she almost could not recognize. The love of her life had been ripped away and along with him a piece of her left as well. She pulled herself from all of her thoughts when she saw the one guy she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Nathan Riggs.

After their encounter in the parking lot which subsequently led to them having sex four times that night, she didn't know what to say to him or how to act around him. The sex was great and was just the release she needed but she didn't want to have any "what are we" conversations. Meredith had convinced herself that she didn't have time for a relationship or anything of that nature so instead of talking, she avoided. That had somewhat worked up until he took a seat next to her on the plane.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to the McRae case." he said coolly.

"I thought Maggie was supposed to come with me" she countered.

"Pierce had an emergency patient so Bailey sent me"

"Oh." was all she could come up with. "Well don't get too happy." he said sarcastically.

There was something about him that threw Meredith off. His arrogance.. or maybe how calm he was about everything, like all the time. Or maybe it was his accent. Or it was probably because they had sex four times. Whatever it was, it was pissing Meredith off because he consumed her almost instantly.

A silence filled them both until the plane was preparing to take off and that's when Nathan sensed Meredith's discomfort.

"You alright?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm fine." but everything about her demeanor said otherwise. She tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. And that's when he grabbed a hold of her hand as the plane took off.

"Hey, it's okay." there was something in his voice that Meredith took comfort in. He had this sense of calmness to him. She then let go of his hand.

"I was fine." she finally said.

"Yeah, I could totally tell by the way you were crushing my hand." he said with a smirk.

It wasn't until moments later when she spoke again. "I was in a plane crash" she didn't really know why she told him that bit of information, she just did.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I was in one too so I'm not a big fan of flying either" he replied. Now this peaked Meredith interest enough for her to face him.

"Really?" "How bad was it?" She said.

"How bad was yours?" He asked.

"I asked you first." she countered.

"Alright." "Um it happened when I was around 15. One of my friend's dad owned a small plane and he'd dare me to fly it like a million times. Then I got tired of being called a pussy so I decided to fly it.. not my brightest decision"

Now Meredith laughed and asked "So what happened next?"

"Ah well, I actually managed to get it in the air for about a minute or two. Then I crashed it into their shed. I had to get fourteen stitches and I had a concussion but other than that I was fine. But ever since that day, I try to avoid planes if at all possible"

"Lame." Was all Meredith said.

"Lame?" His face filled with disbelief. "I could've died"

Lexi and Mark did die, she thought to herself as she became silent.

Nathan noticed the change in her demeanor and asked "What's wrong?" After a while she responded "Two people died from my plane crash, my little sister Lexi and Mark... it's where Arizona lost her leg"

Flashbacks of the horrific event now engulfed her mind. It wasn't a fond memory she liked to hold onto, to say the least.

"I'm so sorry Meredith" was all he could come up with. I mean what was he supposed to say to that? It seems like she's been through so much trauma and he barely even knew her yet.

After a moment Nathan said, "You're right my crash was pretty lame compared to yours" Meredith actually chuckled and said "I hope this isn't a competition, because I'd definitely win" Riggs then replied "Oh I don't doubt it"

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. This is my first time writing a fanfic so if you took the time to read this I want to say a special thank you to you guys. I just thought there should be more Merthan fanfics out there. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!

By the way, I know it's been years but I still miss Derek dearly and I'd literally do anything to have him back.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty As Charged

**Chapter 2:**

 _Authors Note_ :

Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, I can't express how much gratitude I have right now. This is my first fanfic and I was afraid of people not liking it however it seems that you guys love it. A lot has happened in my personal life that has taken my mind off if writing. I didn't think I was going to continue this fic to be quite honest. But I thought of you guys and found some inspiration. Chapter two took a lot of thought, there were so many directions I could've gone in. And because of that I also experienced a severe case of writers block. So that's another reason it's taken me so long to update. However, with all that being said here's Chapter 2.

For Nathan it was much different. Derek had died. It was very much done, completed. Megan is presumed dead. The truth of the matter is he had no idea whether or not she was actually dead. There was no proof that she was dead but then again there was no proof she was alive. And this conflict is what Nathan dealt with for years, scratch that- is still dealing with. The problem was, there was no finality, it was never done.

Guilt.

It was the one constant emotion that engulfed Nathan so much that he felt like he was suffocating. It was as if he was drowning in a sea of guilt day by day and year by year. As time went on you'd think it would have gotten easier to live with the guilt but it didn't. It was still very there and very constant. However, he often tried to suppress it. Work was a good distraction, he'd pick up extra shifts when ever they were available. He and April were sort of friends, they didn't talk 24/7 but from time to time they'd go to Joe's for drinks or to just hangout. Other than that he wasn't very social. Not until she crossed his path.

Meredith Grey.

She consumed him almost instantly, it was actually quite rare. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he'd been so interested in a woman to the point that he'd go after her. That was a lie, he could remember very clearly but he didn't want to think about Megan when he thought of Meredith. They were literally nothing. They had sex, amazing sex actually, four times but that didn't make them a thing. Especially when it seemed like she avoided him at all times. You'd think he'd at least get a hey or something but no, nothing. He'd almost decided to leave her alone altogether until he saw her sitting next to his seat on the plane.

A surprise for sure, he decided it was a pleasant one. They were actually away from Seattle, away from the hospital, away from it all. It was just them so he decided he'd use it to his advantage.

When they arrived at the hospital there wasn't much time for greetings because their patient was coding. They ran to the room where the man was being kept

"BP's dropping!" a nurse yelled. Meredith then took over compressions "Charge to 200" Nathan charged the defibrillator and handed the paddles to Meredith who then shocked the patient. About four seconds later he started to breathe again. The breath that everyone was unknowingly holding was let go, death was avoided.. for now.

"Well that's an introduction if I've ever seen one.. " the older man said. "Randall Pearson. I'm the chief here at Dahlberg Medical Center" he said as he shook Meredith's hand. "And you must be the Meredith Grey, you look so much like your mother."

Meredith made a slight face and said "Oh did you know her? My mother."

"Just barely, we met a couple times. But I was around when she won her two Harper Avery's, she's a legend."

"I agree" Meredith replied meekly.

"And you are?" Chief Pearson asked.

"Oh Dr. Nathan Riggs, sir." and he shook his hand.

"Well thank you both for coming out here. Here's his chart. If you need anything at all please let me know.

"Thank you." they both said in unison.

Ever since Chief Pearson mentioned her mom, Meredith kept having lingering thoughts about her, unwanted thoughts. She didn't necessarily want to think about her dead mom right now, she needed to focus on the patient.

Meredith and Nathan had moved to an on call room to study the chart and figure out a plan.

"Why are you staring at me?" Meredith asked a bit annoyed.

"You're cute when you're mad" Nathan smirked.

"I'm not mad and stop flirting" she replied.

"So you're not mad?" He then stood up and walked over to her.

He didn't touch her but they were close. Too close for Meredith. Her breathing fastened, and she somehow managed to forgot about her mom and the patient.

"No.. I'm not mad" she retorted.

They stayed in the same spot for what seemed like forever just staring at each other, no one wanting to make the first move. To Nathan, she was absolutely stunning; even if she was just in scrubs. He cupped her cheek with his hand, his face inches from hers and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Then the door swung open.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Riggs I.. oh I'm so sorry" the nurse said, embarrassed.

"It's okay" Nathan said quickly "What's up?"

"The Chief wanted to speak to you guys" she replied.

"Okay we'll be there in a minute." Nathan said. And with that the nurse was gone as quickly as she came.

He turned back to Meredith who was grabbing her stuff as if nothing was about to happen. He started to grab his things as well and he followed Meredith out the door. They managed to make their way down to his office in complete silence.

"You asked to see us sir?" Meredith questioned.

"Oh yeah, we won't be able to do anything for some hours so I suggest you guys get some rest and come back tomorrow"

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

 _ **Another AN**_ :

I know this is mad short, but I'm trying to get back into this writing thing. Let me know what you all think?

As always thank you.


End file.
